Brought the Sun and the Flowers
by watermarkit
Summary: Spring is just around the corner. Sesshomaru and Kagome become a little more than friends, thanks to their auras. What will Youkai-miko research look like? Rated M for later chapters. Sequel to "24 Little Hours", part 3 of the "What a Difference a Day Makes" series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to 24 Little Hours

...ten days later...

Today was his follow-up appointment with Miko Kaede-sama.

Sesshomaru grudgingly opened his eyes to the bright morning light. He wasn't feeling his best, but it certainly was a vast improvement from his sudden illness not too long ago. The last ten days consisted of reluctant 'lazy days', as he would say. He hated not being productive.

The medication had run its course, though what exactly he got sick from was still unclear. Getting out of bed, Sesshomaru remembered that he should probably mention the pain in his lower abdomen to Kaede-sama as well. It had come up yesterday, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Sesshomaru stepped into his shower and turned the water to a very hot temperature. It seemed to ease the pain slightly. He grunted and assessed how he felt. His sinuses had stopped giving him a migraine, and he was no longer dizzy or nauseated. It was just the lingering pain the sprung up out of nowhere yesterday.

He gave a sigh as he tried to relax. As far as his aura felt, it seemed like everything was back to normal. His instincts were in check, as usual. He scoffed at himself, remembering the day he fell ill. His instincts had one hell of a day, roaming free from his aura's confines. He growled lightly as he remembered his body's torturous urges. Shaking his head, he reminded himself and his body that his appointment was soon. He shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. There was no time to think of that.

Pulling out a hair dryer, he proceeded with the ritual preening of the day. Being presentable was something he always prioritized. As he brushed his hair, he flexed his left hand. It truly was astounding. Whatever Kagome had done had lasting effects. His arm felt better every day.

Content with the state of his hair, he shut off the lights and headed back to his room to get dressed. He checked the time; he would get something to eat after the appointment.

* * *

Kagome had woken up an hour ago but just couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. She flopped over and snuggled back under the covers. Her feet were getting cold. It was too bright to go back to sleep, she grumbled. Grabbing for her phone, she checked the time. It was already ten thirty. Her shift was at the clinic was shifted around with Ayame's so she had the day off, thankfully.

Her stomach growled hungrily. Kagome sighed and still didn't want to get up. Curse the morning, she thought. Grumpily, she got out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom. Her hair was a mess, as usual. Not that she cared. Tying it up, she washed her face and freshened up. Throwing on some home-clothes, she sighed in content at the fuzziness of her sweater. She loved bumming around at home. Going out was overrated. And expensive, she added as she headed downstairs.

Good morning's were exchanged at the kitchen table with Grandpa and Mom. Souta was at a friend's house again for the day. Kagome made some tea and plopped down at the table.

"Any plans for today?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Nope, got the day off. Ayame's working for me." Kagome replied.

"Well I have some things to do, thanks for asking." Grandpa announced.

"Yes, Papa, I know." Kagome's mother giggled at her father.

Kagome offered, "Did you need any help, Grandpa?"

"The garden needs cleaning up, especially beside Goshinboku." he addressed the sacred tree formally, "We will have spring visitors soon."

"I can help after breakfast," Kagome offered. She would rather spend the day inside but if Grandpa said it needed to be done, you wouldn't hear the end of it until it was finished.

"Great! Your mother and I have some shopping to do. We'll be back later." Grandpa grinned as he got up to get his jacket.

"Hai, hai." Kagome replied, "Oh, Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Yes Kagome?" Mom asked, concerned, "How are you feeling? I can always clean up outside if you don't feel up to it."

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine." Kagome fidgeted, "Can you get me more pads? I'm all out."

"Of course, of course. Is there anything else you need? Do you still have enough pain medicine?" her mother worried. "You know how bad your cramps get."

Kagome saw Grandpa wander back into view, "I know, I'm okay for now. I have lots from last time!" she gave her mother a quick hug to stop the questions and moved to hug her grandfather. "I'll clean up the yard before you get back!"

"Oh good, we'll be out for lunch too so you have plenty of time." Grandpa patted her back. "See you later!"

"Later, Gramps!" Kagome smiled brightly. The door closed and Kagome gave a huge sigh. Darn Grandpa and his nonchalant guilt tripping. She finished her tea and made her way back to her room. She found an over-sized long sleeved tee shirt to wear instead of her sweater and a pair of old jeans to change into. Pocketing her phone and dawning a bandanna in her hair, she headed to the garden.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked his way through campus, noticing that the last of the snow was melting away. He was thankful, at the very least, that he could dress properly again. Instead of lugging around large snow boots and bulky winter outerwear, he was back to his more comfortable slacks, dress shoes, a longer coat with a slight collar. And a shirt, of course. A soft, comfortable cotton shirt with a couple buttons by his collar bone.

The clinic doors were just within reach, when a laugh caught his attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a girl's voice called.

Sesshomaru turned to find Rin beside a youkai who was clearly his junior. "Rin." he greeted politely.

"How are you? I know you weren't feeling so well." Rin dragged her friend over to be part of the conversation. "Oh, this is Shippou! Shippou, this is Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru inclined his head politely and shook Shippou's hand. Shippou's grip wasn't quite as firm as he expected. A shy kitsune, Sesshomaru observed. Not a usual quality for a fox.

"N-nice to meet you Sesshomaru-sama. Rin has told me much about you." Shippou stuttered.

"Has she?" Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her, causing her to blush.

"Well, um, not -that- much..." Rin giggled, "So how are you feeling?"

"I have recovered, somewhat." Sesshomaru gestured towards the clinic, "I have a follow-up soon."

"Oh well, we won't keep you!" She grabbed onto Shippou's hand and waved, "Get well soon! I'll talk to you online!" Sesshomaru nodded and watched Shippou try to bow a goodbye while being dragged away by Rin. Quite a comical pair, Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Continuing to the clinic, he arrived at the front desk only to be disappointed that Kagome wasn't there. What was he expecting, anyways. Signing in with Ayame, according to her name tag, he sat down in the very seat he was in ten days ago. He crossed an ankle over his knee and straightened out the bottom of his pants.

What -was- he expecting? Kami, there wasn't a day that went by that he hadn't thought about her. Or smelled her...would he ever get around to washing that blanket? Dammit he had her number too. He just couldn't bring himself to actually call. She had said to call if he needed her. And Kami, how he did need her.

Get it together, he snapped at himself. His hand gripped his ankle as he adjusted his state of mind. She wasn't that kind of girl. And this wasn't the place where he could indulge his thoughts.

He glanced at his watch and waited patiently for his name to be called. The waiting room was nearly empty. At least today it won't take as long, he hoped. The dull pain in his abdomen was starting to irritate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was raking up the leaves when she came across the edge of the pathway. She paused when she realized which part of the garden she was in. Kneeling down, she used her gloved hands to brush away the grass.

Her breath hitched when she remembered. She traced the name of her father engraved in the stone. His grave was at another shrine but the stone here was in memory of his favourite spot in the garden. Kagome tore away at the plants and cleared the entire sitting area. It was right next to the Goshinboku, the oldest tree around.

She remembered the times they would stare up at it's branches and wonder just how old it was. She looked up at it now and listened to the wind.

"One day, Kagome," he had said to her, "I'll be as old as this tree!"

"Really daddy?" a young Kagome giggled. She gazed up at him and held his hand tighter. The tree was much, much taller than he was. The gentle roar of the moving leaves was the only sound she heard. This tree must have been here forever.

"Then you'll live forever?" she looked back at her father. His ageless face was illuminated by the dancing sunlight of the rustling leaves.

He smiled a brilliant smile, "I'll try to!"

Kagome placed a hand along the massive tree trunk, feeling the old, rough bark. You did, Dad, she thought as she brushed the snow away. That was a week before his diagnosis. Every day after they would come back home from visiting Dad in the hospital, she would sit out here for hours, praying to the ancient tree to save her daddy. She wanted her daddy to be just as tall as the tree too. Maybe then he could lift her above the clouds.

Ugh, she promised herself she wouldn't cry. Brushing away stray tears with the back of her hand, she tore her gaze away from the white clouds and got back to raking the grass trimmings. Only the rest of the yard to go, she thought sarcastically as she surveyed the rest of the property.

The back yard was nestled between the main house, the gardening shed, the shrine for the well, and a guest house which also doubled as a tea house. All the buildings were centered around the Goshinboku, so wherever you were on the property, you always had the grand tree in sight.

Spring visitors would come as early as the beginning of February. She recalled Grandpa's cleansing rituals for the new season. She would be the one following him throughout the shrine as he performed the prayers. She was the shrine's miko, after all. Her training had started with her Grandpa as soon as she could speak coherent thoughts. Granted, that was at the age of three, when she actually stopped being a mute and shy child. She loved dressing up in kimonos for festivals and special visiting days. Her mother would act as hostess when visitors would come, and perform a tea ceremony for everyone. She always looked beautiful in her traditional kimono, Kagome thought fondly. This year it was her turn to finally perform the tea ceremony and serve tea to her mother.

Kagome stood and stretched her sore back. The leaves were just endless. She rounded the corner around the shed and caught sight of the front steps up to the shrine. The entire staircase was still in disarray from all the snow and overgrown grass. She struggled and debated with herself. It was more work, but it really needed to be done...and Grandpa would be happy if she made the front of the property presentable too... Rolling her eyes at herself, she knew it would hang over her head until she got it done. Resigning to her obsession over tidying up, she made her way over to the stairs.

* * *

"Taisho?" Ayame called.

Sesshomaru got up and followed the female wolf demon to the specified room.

"Please have a seat, Miko Kaede-sama will be right with you." Ayame gestured to the bed and shut the door quietly behind her.

He looked around the small room and glossed over the somewhat informative posters on the walls. Why was he feeling anxious? He felt fine, in fact his arm never felt better. He was in the middle of analyzing his unease when the door opened.

"Miko-sama." He greeted Kaede.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama, it's good to see you again." Kaede shut the door and settled into a stool across from him. She flipped through his papers and fumbled around for a pen. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." he replied automatically. That was a lie. His stomach felt like it was in knots.

Kaede smiled warmly, "No sinus pain or nausea?"

"None. The medication worked well." he stated.

"Good," Kaede got around to getting her stethoscope. "Let's have a listen."

Sesshomaru straightened his posture and took deep breaths as she listened to his steady heartbeat. She continued with checking his eyes and ears and returned to her clipboard.

"It looks like you've recovered quite nicely from your ear infections." Kaede paused, "Do you have any questions?"

He fought with himself for a split second, and blurted, "No."

Shit. He'll have to deal with the pain on his own later. He could always 'visit' the clinic again if it turned out worse, he thought. Maybe Kagome would be around then.

"Good, well, the reason why I asked you to come back is to discuss what happened between you and Kagome." Kaede collected her thoughts for a moment, "I have not reported this incident as of yet. The situation is...unusual."

Sesshomaru began to feel on guard. "Is she alright?"

"Oh yes, yes, she is fine," Kaede reassured, "What I mean to say, if I may ask, for your permission to report this. For further studies."

"Further studies?" he repeated. This was unexpected.

"Yes, as it were, it could become part of Kagome's thesis, if you and her are willing." Kaede added, "It would be the study of youkai and miko auras and the physical affects of allowing a connection between them. I have not asked her yet, however."

Sesshomaru considered this for a moment. This upcoming term was his last before graduating. He had purposefully filled it with lingering electives and less stressful classes.

"You will be reimbursed for your time, either through a number of credits or a wage from the faculty. As acting member of the board of Miko's, I can say this also applies to the faculty of Health Sciences." Kaede stated, "I will personally oversee this research. I believe it has a lot of potential."

Sesshomaru train of thought halted. Working with Kagome would be complicated. Would a relationship between them get in the way of the research? He was getting ahead of himself. She hadn't even proposed this, Kaede-sama had. And -what- relationship? He had only met her a little over a week ago.

"I will...talk with her about this." Sesshomaru offered.

"Oh good. I was just about to call her after our appointment. The decision must be made quite soon, before the term starts." Kaede got up. "My office is just down the hall." She gathered her papers and promptly opened the door. She didn't even wait to see if he was following her.

Sesshomaru didn't have a moment to think this through. He briskly caught up to her and wondered just what he might have gotten himself into.

Kaede opened the door to her office and motioned to a seat across from her desk. She dialed Kagome's number as he sat down.

"Ah!" Kaede exclaimed, "I forgot some papers. It's dialing - would you get her on the line? I will go fetch them." and handed the receiver to Sesshomaru.

Gingerly, he took the corded phone and pressed it to his ear. It was still ringing. He watched as Kaede-sama exited the office and shut the door behind her. Suddenly, a bright cheery voice answered the phone.

"Moshi mosh! Kagome speaking." Kagome answered, slightly out of breath.

He hesitated. Kami, he never hesitated. What the hell was he doing?

"Hello?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Kagome. This is Sesshomaru."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome nearly dropped the rake she was holding. Trying her best not to sound exhausted, she mentally drew a blank. Wait, wasn't it Kaede's number that showed up on her phone?

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say next. He hadn't seen her since she left his apartment. She was so exhaustingly sexy in her cute pajamas. Sesshomaru cringed as his body reacted. Now really wasn't the time. Thankfully she broke the silence.

"How are you?" Kagome asked.

"Fine." Dammit, he lied again.

"Oh, well, that's good." she said. Another page of silence filled the air. "So..."

"I am at the clinic." Sesshomaru stated, trying to calm himself yet again.

"Ah! How did the follow-up appointment go?" Kagome started pacing across the stair's steps. Her brain was grasping for small-talk topics. Did he need her for something? She thought she gave him her number...why was he using Kaede's office to call?

"It went well." he tried to sound conversational. Why was this so difficult? "I wanted to talk to you-"

"About what I did?" to you, she added guiltily.

"Yes." Sesshomaru swore he could feel her regret. Another audible pause could be heard. He sighed, "I am fine. You do not have to worry about me."

"But..." Kagome started.

Sesshomaru tried reassuring her again, "You did nothing wrong. I consented, and as it turns out, we both dodged a bullet."

"That's what scares me." Kagome bit out. There were so many variables, it really was a fluke that both of them were fine.

"You are simply untrained." he thought out loud.

Kagome took offence, "'Simply untrained'? Yeah, I know, thanks." she said regretfully. She started pacing again.

Sesshomaru sensed he crossed a line and blurted "Kagome, what you did was incredible; even though we were both oblivious to the risks. Perhaps next time we will be better prepared."

Kagome was caught off guard with the compliment, then at the following statement. "Next time?" she asked.

The door suddenly opened, and Kaede walked back into her office.

"Miko-sama is back. I will let her talk with you." Sesshomaru didn't wait for a reply before handing the phone over to Kaede-sama.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" Kaede asked politely. "Oh, no, everything is fine. Do you have some free time now?"

Sesshomaru listened quietly to the side of the conversation he could hear. Kaede-sama proceeded to propose the option of having Sesshomaru participate in Kagome's thesis, whatever that may be. It was up to Kagome now. He hoped she wouldn't mind working with him.

Kami, was it all just wishful thinking? Of all the women he'd known in his life, and the many girls that his father, Toga, had tried to set him up with, none of them compared to her. Kagome. This would be his way of thanking her. If only she would let him.

"It is a great opportunity, and not many have ventured in this particular field." Kaede-sama paused to listen, "Ah, yes, one moment."

She handed the receiver to Sesshomaru once again and eagerly listened for Kagome's voice. Unfortunately it was louder than expected.

"-That's- what you meant by 'next time?'" Kagome stressed.

"Apparently." He stated, distancing the phone from his ear.

Kagome sighed. This was giving her a headache. "When did she say the deadline was?" she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and rested her hand on top of her head.

"Soon, before the term starts." Sesshomaru informed, "This Thursday." he clarified, as Kaede-sama pointed to the calendar.

Great, Kagome thought. What was she going to do? Starting on a thesis in her second year of her degree wasn't unheard of, but she hadn't but much thought into it. She was counting on waiting at least another year before putting something together. What would she even focus on? And why had Sesshomaru agreed to this? Yes, she had helped his arm, but there were so many risks. She didn't trust herself anymore. Not until she had more training. And even then...

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome blurted. She tended to be blunt when stressed. She let out the breath of air she was holding in.

Sesshomaru stiffened. The question threw him off. "I thought I'd return the favor." he replied honestly.

Kami, this Thursday, Kagome thought. That was two days away. "Can we meet?" she asked hopefully. She needed to talk this through. She had too many questions for him.

"When?" he asked. He purposefully kept the entire day free today.

"Tomorrow?" Kagome asked. That might be cutting it close, though. "Oh wait, never mind." She was actually working Ayame's shift and then helping Grandpa with the spring preparations for the shrine.

"Tomorrow doesn't work for me." his father had asked for his presence during Taisho Corp's annual meetings.

"Um.." Kagome stalled. She hated last minute planning, but this really couldn't be helped. She looked around at the front stairs she was pacing at. She wasn't nearly done with cleaning up. "When are you free today?"

"As soon as I'm done here." Sesshomaru offered, "I can meet you somewhere." He watched as Kaede-sama shuffled around some forms and look through a filing cabinet across the office.

"I live pretty far..." Kagome thought out loud. Crap. She didn't mean to invite him over. But she still had so much to do.

"I have a car." he said.

"Uh...sure.. I mean, if you don't mind. I don't want to be a bother." Kagome rambled. What was she thinking, inviting over a man she barely knew. Grandpa better not embarrass her.

"Text me the address, I'll be there in an hour." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome fumbled with her phone. "What was your number again?"

Right. Only he had her number. He quickly gave it to her and added, "Kaede-sama would like to talk with you."

"Hello Kagome," Kaede greeted her, "I'll be sending Sesshomaru-sama with some paperwork, if you decide on a topic for your thesis. Please bring it tomorrow when you work so I can approve it before sending it in. Yes. No, not to worry, thank you Kagome!" and hung up.

Kaede handed Sesshomaru a large folder with said forms. "Maybe you can convince her to go ahead with her thesis. If all goes well, I'll be seeing more of you this term."

"Hai, Miko-sama." Sesshomaru politely nodded.

"Ah! Also, for the thesis proposal, just a general idea is fine. We can refine it later." Kaede-sama said warmly. "And thank you again, for your permission. It will help not only Kagome, but the entire medical community."

"Of course." Sesshomaru said, and bowed a goodbye as she saw him off.

As soon as he stepped out of the clinic, his phone buzzed with a notification. Her number and an address flashed on the screen. The street name sounded vaguely familiar. Going through his mental map of the city, he realized he lived fairly close to that area as a child. Him and his father had moved around quite a bit after his mother left them. This was before Izayoi came into the picture. After Inuyasha was born, they finally moved back to the family estate.

Sesshomaru made his way to the parking lot where his car was. His stomach growled hungrily as he unlocked his car. He checked his watch and calculated how long it would take to get to her place. He could still grab a bite to eat...but he'd rather not risk being late. Taisho's were never late. Except Inuyasha. He was always the exception for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

One hour.

He would be here in an hour. Make that forty-eight minutes, Kagome panicked. Raking up the rest of the leaves as fast as she could, she decided to sweep later. Most of the yard was done, everything looked decent. The ancient tree didn't look as crowded as it did before.

Kami, she hadn't even showered today. Groaning, she rushed inside and ran up to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she stripped down and hopped in the shower. The glorious relaxing hot water was relieving the annoying dull pain. The second day was always the worst for her.

As she lathered her hair, she realized that Sesshomaru would be the first visitor to the shrine of the new year. The first spring visitor. Oh no. She didn't have enough time to get ready for all of that.

Kagome jumped out of the shower and immediately started drying herself off and towelling her hair. Dressed in her bra and panties, she rummaged through her closet for her miko kimono and hakama. Where was the damn thing?

She glanced at the clock and went through another wave of frantic searching. Finally finding it, she threw it on the bed and quickly dried her hair and tied it back with a matching ribbon. She dressed in the miko's white and red garb and threw her socks on. She was pretty sure her wooden geta sandals were somewhere downstairs.

Oh Kami, ten minutes.

* * *

Sesshomaru started his car and he eventually got onto the main street. Away from the university, it became increasingly residential. Much had changed since he was last in the area. Seeing an upcoming convenience store, he pulled over and parked. Dialling Kagome's number, it rang four times before loud rustling was heard.

"Hello?" she didn't even bother hiding her shortness of breath. She had sprinted up the stairs to the blaring of her phone.

"Have you had lunch?" Sesshomaru asked, amused.

"Eeto..not yet." Kagome replied.

"I'll pick something up." he got out of his car and started walking to the store. "I'll be there soon."

"Oh, um. Thanks, Sesshomaru." she felt butterflies in her stomach. "See you soon."

She felt like collapsing on her bed. Frantic panic and anticipation and nervousness were not a good mix. Putting her phone into the folds of her hakama, she made her way downstairs again. She felt jittery with stress and a slew of other emotions.

Oh Kami, what -was- this? Her heart was racing as another wave of dull pain stalled her at the bottom of the stairs. Hell, this was going to take a lot out of her. Taking a shaky breath, she rushed out the door to grab the broom. She didn't have time to think.

* * *

Kagome saw a car pull up to the bottom steps of the shrine. Thank Kami she had just finished sweeping the entire stair case. At least all the yard work was done now. Gramps would be happy. She took a deep breath to calm her mind from frantic-work-mode to social-mode. Hopefully this won't be awkward. That -was- Sesshomaru, wasn't it? It was hard to see from the top of the stairs.

Sesshomaru glanced around at his surroundings. This was the address. She had failed to mention that she lived at a shrine. He got out of his car and glanced up the entrance of the complex. Surprise hit him full force when he saw a traditionally dressed miko waving at him. He had been here before. His father had brought him here once when he was younger. He began to feel Kagome's warm, and anxious aura brush against his, and he waved back.

They met at the halfway point of the long staircase. A little out of breath, Kagome stood and bowed formally while holding her broom.

"Welcome to the Higurashi shrine." She looked up at his tall frame and immediately felt overcome by his presence. He looked good. Really good. She tried not to blush.

"Thank you." He bowed in return. "I did not realize you were a Higurashi."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Oh, well, through my father's maternal side, yes. I'm surprised you've heard of us. Not many people have."

"A long time ago." Sesshomaru said. They were surrounded by old trees that were letting in peeks of sunlight. It was like they weren't even in the city anymore.

"Did you want me to carry anything?" she glanced back at the bags he had in his hands.

"I'll be fine." Sesshomaru thought of the food he bought. He hoped a store-bought bento would be enough for her.

They made their way up the stairs in silence. All he could hear was the rustling of leaves and Kagome's wooden sandals against the stone steps. Sesshomaru thoroughly enjoyed the view as he followed her. He noticed her white and red attire admiringly. Had he known he was visiting a shrine, he would have dressed a little more formally.

They were nearing the Goshinboku as they cleared the top entrance. It seemed that Kagome was heading straight for it. For some reason, he felt drawn to the old tree. How had he remembered the name of it so easily? It was so long ago since he was last here.

Kagome automatically went to greet the old, tall ancient. She would always do this if she was leaving or heading back home. Although if she was running late, it was more like playing tag with an immobile tree. She rested a hand on its bark.

"This is Goshinboku. He's sort of the guardian of the shrine." As if on cue, a small pulse of energy flared from the tree. Kagome smiled. "He says hi."

Sesshomaru eyed the tree suspiciously. It vaguely felt like an Inu. He bowed, regardless, to the guardian. His glance caught sight of an engraved name in stone beside the tree.

Kagome followed his gaze and gave a gentle smile. "I'm sure he says hi too."

"Your father?" he guessed from the date shown under the name.

"Yes. He died when I was young." Kagome giggled, "I bet he never thought the Ambassador's son would be standing here."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to scoff. "I am not that important."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Kagome teased lightly.

"Hn." he replied. He gave her a rare glimpse of a smile, causing her to blush. Kami, he was hot when he smiled. His eyes give away his emotions, she thought.

"C'mon, this way." she said, guiding them further into the shrine.

Sesshomaru gave one last look at Goshinboku. He swore it was watching him. It felt like the tree was growling some sort of message at him. Shaking his head, he followed Kagome to the tea house. Trees simply shouldn't growl. This place was full of mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys for the delay! Just been lacking motivation lately with all this summer-ness. Thanks for your patience and comments! At this time I can't promise weekly updates for any of my stories; it'll be more of 'whenever'. I don't feel right giving you guys unpolished chapters. Cheers! watermarkit

...

Sesshomaru couldn't remember exactly if he had been here or not. The more he saw, the more he doubted himself. It certainly -felt- familiar to him. How young had he been?

They turned a corner, and déjà vu hit him, but only for a moment. A quick scene flashed before his eyes of the yard blanketed with snow and a young girl chasing after a young Inuyasha with mistletoe. He watched the scene end at Goshinboku where the girl had Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, curious. He seemed a little lost.

He turned to her quickly, "Sorry." He mumbled. Had that been Kagome as a child?

Kagome eyed him, wondering what he had been thinking about. He was so hard to read. Even his aura seemed a little scattered today.

She continued to lead the way to the teahouse. Thankfully, the room had been dusted yesterday. Kagome opened the door and bowed to let Sesshomaru in first. He bowed politely in return and went in to take his shoes off.

It was a small building, with the entrance being half a hallway. Kagome removed her sandals and stepped up to slide open another set of doors. Immediately the hallway lit up with natural light. Sesshomaru peeked his head to look into the room. He was greeted with a bright view of Goshinboku through the floor-to-ceiling windows. A small square table was placed in the center of the tatami mats, ready for tea.

He padded into the room with his socks. The room was perfectly focused on the ancient tree, and perfectly balanced and symmetrical. The space was oddly calming and gratifying to be in. He watched Kagome bustle around and get cushions from the nearby closet.

She figured they would be here for a while. Kami, they had to iron out what they were doing. Her mind buzzed and trailed off with possible thesis topics. She plopped down a cushion by the table and sighed, staring at the cushion. It was pink. Dammit, they both had cats on it.

"Please have a seat." She turned to him and strained a tired smile. She walked around the table and put her own cushion on the floor before rounding a corner to get hot water for tea.

Sesshomaru settled, cross legged on the given cushion. He turned to his side and stared out the window while he waited. There was just -something- about that tree...

Kagome came back into the room with a kettle full of boiling water. She kneeled down and poured the water into the teapot.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting spring visitors so soon." She apologized.

"That's quite alright." He tore his gaze away from the window and watched her nimble hands meticulously place the tea cups in a certain position.

"You're free to come by next week when we open to the public. I think Grandpa said sometime in the afternoon." She poured the hot tea and bowed, handing him the cup with both hands.

"I will try and make it." Sesshomaru politely accepted his tea.

Moving over to kneel in her own cushion, she looked out the window and shyly sipped her tea. Kami, what was wrong with her? She took another sip and glanced over at him. His gaze was trained on her every move.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from staring. This... all seemed very familiar to him. The way she was sitting, the lighting on her face, what she was wearing... He couldn't shake the feeling of somehow meeting her a long time ago.

"So..." She trailed off awkwardly, blushing. Was there something on her face?

Sesshomaru was reminded of what he brought. He reached for the bag, "You must be hungry."

"Ah, yes," Kagome perked up at the thought of food and gratefully accepted the bento he handed to her, "thank you."

They both fumbled with the boxes and settled down.

"Itadakimasu." Kagome whispered, before digging In.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pulled out the folder Kaede had given him and used it to hide his grin. She was just too cute. "This for you to fill out."

Kagome took the folder and flipped through the pages. Kaede wasn't kidding when she wanted a thesis proposal. What was all this? Everything was so open-ended. She absentmindedly stuck a morsel of food into her mouth and paused with her chopsticks on her lips.

Sesshomaru continued to watch her while taking a casual sip of his tea. When had they met, if they did? No, they had to have met before. This was too familiar. All her small gestures, the particular way she held her chopsticks, to the way she was engrossed in what she was reading, he was sure he knew her. Someone this adorable shouldn't have been forgotten. Her frustrated sigh broke his thoughts and returned him to the present.

"Miko-sama mentioned the thesis could be refined later." He said.

"Did she mention any possibilities?" Kagome asked, as she turned the page.

"No." He replied.

Kagome sighed again. There were too many choices; too many unknowns. What could they focus on? It seemed like youkai-miko connections were non-existent, if not dangerous. They would be one of the first.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked him.

"Like I said, I'm returning the favour." Sesshomaru took a bite of his lunch.

Kagome still couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't want him to feel obligated to help her.

"You know it might take more than a term, right?" She wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing. "I have at least two years before I graduate."

"I do not mind. I assume I do not have to remain a student to participate." Sesshomaru explained. Taisho Corp. was based locally.

"You don't mind spending two years of your life for research?" Kagome clarified.

Two years plus a lifetime with you would be welcome, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat. Where had that thought come from?

"No." He stated. "If it is to the benefit of others, I do not mind."

So noble, she thought almost sarcastically. Her thoughts were interrupted as a wave of dull pain hit her. Cramps were the worst, she thought as she took a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" He could sense she was uncomfortable. He nearly dropped his food as he felt a twinge in his stomach. It was getting stronger.

"I'm okay." Kagome said, taking another deep breath. She noticed his aura shifting around. "Are -you- okay?"

"I-" he hesitated. What would he say?

Kagome used her aura to sense what was wrong. There was something off with his aura. Wait. Was that...hers?

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. Kagome's aura felt warm an tingly. "What are you doing?"

Oh Kami, her eyes widened, "When did you start feeling this way?"

"What way?" He was taken aback by her tone.

"Pain! Here!" She put her hand on her lower stomach.

"Yesterday." Sesshomaru stated.

Silence surrounded them as Kagome gaped at him. Slowly her face started to turn red. You've -got- to be kidding, she thought.

"Kagome." He tried to get her attention.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry." She murmured. How was this even possible? It had been over a week since she took the piece her aura back. How were there still traces? She used a hand to cover her face.

"What is wrong." He demanded. His eyebrows raised as he watched her blush. "If we are to work together, we must tell each other everything."

He sighed when she still hesitated. He started his end of the story, "This pain started yesterday morning-"

"I know." She interrupted, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm the reason you're feeling this."

"Indulge me." He narrowed his eyes at her. Why was she being so difficult?

Kagome took a deep breath and resisted the urge to curse the Kamis above. "Well..." We're both adults, she thought. We can be professional.

"It's my time of the month..." She said slowly. Kagome looked up at him to see his still expectant expression. He didn't get It.

"Seriously!?" Kagome huffed, and crossed her arms, "Kami, Sesshomaru, do I have to spell it out for you?"

He was almost growling, "Clarification would be appreciat-"

"I'm menstruating!" She exclaimed.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's face tinged from pink to red as he looked away.

"I see." He raised his cup to his lips and slowly took a sip.

Kagome huffed and went back to looking over the papers. So much for being professional.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Extreme apologies for the extended delay. Holy crap it's been a long time! Lots of things going on lately, but for now, here's a new chapter! Don't know when the next one will be. Thanks for your patience! - watermarkit

p.s. lot of talking in this chapter.

Sesshomaru was appalled, to say the least. Not at -what- he was experiencing, but the mere fact that he was feeling it at all. How did this happen? He took a moment to wrap his head around the thought. So this is what women went through every month… Would this be a reoccurring thing?

His attention turned back to Kagome as she scribbled something down. Her blush still lingered across the bridge of her nose. It quickly disappeared as a scowl crossed her face instead. She tossed the papers aside in annoyance.

Kami, she thought to herself. She knew guys were dense, but she didn't think he would be one of them. Looking up, she saw that he was watching her still. Dammit, he wasn't even embarrassed!

"You're -absolutely- sure you want to do this?" she asked him again.

"Is there a reason for me not to?" he countered.

"You could live normally." She hated how nonchalant he was being about all of this.

"The pain is… manageable." he dismissed, referring to her cramps.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at this. Seriously? Holding back her sarcasm, she scoffed, "Really."

"I've had my arm amputated. My threshold of pain was highly exceeded." He glanced over at her and took a moment to assess her biting tone. She must be suspicious of his motives. Perhaps an explanation was in order. Setting his cup down, he crossed his arms and settled into his cushion.

"I'm sure you're aware of the incident surrounding my…accident." He chose his words carefully.

Kagome nodded. She was still annoyed at his flippant comment. But yes, she had done her research, along with Sango's added stalker notes. According to the news, Inuyasha was driving and lost control of the car. It was up for debate whether or not he was drunk that night. Most of the headlines were about Inuyasha. The only thing she heard about Sesshomaru was from Kikyo; that he was rushed straight into the operating room.

"My father had the best youkai healers flown in." Sesshomaru recalled, "My arm was fully restored within a month. The media still do not know it had been amputated."

He flexed his hand as he paused in his thoughts, "The issue that arose soon after…let's just say things were not done properly. Before we met, I would often hide this hand. I developed tremors and my strength was not returning."

"You weren't letting it." Kagome stated. Her gaze met his, and she saw he was waiting for her to continue. "When we…connected auras, I could tell you weren't letting yourself heal. Your instincts were being stopped for some reason. So I used my aura to create a bridge…." she trailed off and began second guessing herself again as she watched for his reaction. Was he offended?

Sesshomaru reflected on her statement. Had he been stopping himself? At the time, he was still grappling with the sudden responsibility placed upon him. It was an unexpected move on Toga's part. But the opportunity of becoming Youkai Ambassador of Japan was too good to pass up. With his father resigning, that meant Sesshomaru was the next in line as CEO of Taisho Corp. There was controversy, of course, but this was what he was raised to do; it was expected of him as the next Alpha of the Western Inu clan. Exploring himself through this research would allow him to better grasp his instincts, and thus become a more well-rounded leader. At least, that was something his father would say. On the other hand, if the media caught onto this...

No matter - his mind was already made up. This was his way of thanking her, regardless of what his father would think about his priorities and time management. They could be 'dating' for all intents and purposes. That would offer a good 'cover story'... for paparazzi, and such... Hm...

He threw the question back at her, "Are you willing to spend the next two years of your life on research-"

"It's a requirement of my degree." Kagome interrupted.

"-with- me?" he emphasized, eyebrows raised.

Kagome clammed up, her mind unsure of which answer to pick from the ocean of possibilities. Why was he looking at her like that? His eyes were so golden, so demanding. It was clear he had made his decision. It all depended on her now.

She had always thought her thesis would be focused on many participants, not just one. That way she wouldn't get too attached to anyone. But this almost seemed too perfect. The way their auras matched was unheard of.

But if she was going to do this, she would be examined too. A researcher couldn't also be considered a participant. There would be an obvious bias towards the results. At most, she would just guide which direction the project would go, and probably get partial credit towards her thesis. She would have to talk to Kaede about that.

Technicalities aside, Kagome was still doubting herself. The reality check that came with Kaede's words of warning made her uneasy about what she had done. It had been so dangerous. The whole situation could have gone completely wrong.

"Why do you trust me so much?" she asked.

He stated, "You've proven yourself through your actions."

"Even though I don't trust myself?" Kagome snapped back at him. Kami, she felt so stupid. "What I did was a fluke."

"You acted on instinct. There is value in that." Sesshomaru said. As youkai, instinct is a part of one's person. Since a young age, he was taught to always maintain control of, and be attune with instinct.

"But there are so many risks! Why-" Kagome was on the verge of going on a tear-laden rant. She couldn't put her confusion and frustration into words. All she could say was -

"I could kill you." she blurted.

The statement let loose her tears. Waves of weary anxiety washed over Sesshomaru's aura, completely overwhelming him. He gazed upon her trembling form, not knowing what to do.

Angrily, she wiped her cheeks and sniffled. She stared out the window at Goshinboku to avoid meeting his eyes. Kami, why was she so weak?

"I assure you, it is difficult for one to kill me." His soft tone surprised her, "Even though you may have the ability to do so, your heart does not." The urge to console her, to have her close to him, was almost as overwhelming as her regret.

Kagome replayed the statement in her mind. He must have gone through something horrific in order for him to say that. She sniffled and wiped away more tears. She wasn't sure how to take the last part. Of course she didn't want to kill him. But was that enough?

"And likewise, I could kill you too." Sesshomaru watched as her posture stiffened. "However, my honor binds me. I am forever in your debt for what you did."

Kagome's unease returned, "I don't want you to feel obligated."

Too late, Sesshomaru thought. His gaze fell on her hand resting on the table. He remembered the night she was at his apartment. She had held his hand before they parted ways. Her skin was so soft, and warm. So…reassuring. Before he realized it, his own hand was reaching for hers.

"There's no way this can't get personal…" she said, interrupting his subconscious thoughts, "I'm going to be as much of a subject as you are."

Sesshomaru grabbed his tea instead. She hadn't noticed; thank Kami. He took a methodically slow sip to calm himself. His self-control was slipping whenever he was around her. Or thinking about her. Dammit, he had to convince her to do this. His instincts' yearning to be with her was becoming a nuisance. Not that he minded the need to be with her. The problem was that he was nowhere near fulfilling his instinct's wants.

"What would you like to know about me?" Sesshomaru set his cup on the table.

Kagome quirked her head at him, forgetting the sudden onslaught of tears.

"Well…" Kagome wasn't sure where to start. This was the Ambassador's son, the one who shied away from the media and refused all interviews. Yet here he was, in her home, offering such an open question. Her mind was still geared towards the research, "Do you mean, like, family history?"

"I mean anything." Sesshomaru stated, "Ask me a personal question."

"Um…" she stalled. Personal question. Like what? "Do you like cats…?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Well, I mean, with you being Inu…" Kagome hid her embarrassment by taking a bit out of her lunch, "I've always wondered…" she mumbled. She must sound stupid. Of all the things to ask.

"Neko are tolerable. There are few I get along with." Sesshomaru dismissed, "Next question."

She took a moment to think. Buyo better steer clear then. She tried to sound casual, "Why weren't you healing yourself?"

Good question, Sesshomaru praised her silently. "I suppose we'll both find out."

Not the answer she was looking for. She pushed around a grain of rice with her chopsticks. There was just so much potential with this project. Plus, if he was going to be this cryptic with his answers, it would drive her insane.

"How honest are you going to be with me?" she asked.

"Completely." Sesshomaru looked her straight in the eyes. It struck him a moment later that his answer sounded an awful lot like a vow.

"Even if it has nothing to do with the research?" His steady gaze made her fidget.

"As long as you'll do the same." he stated.

Kagome took a breath, and hesitated, "The problem I have with all of this is that I feel -incredibly- selfish asking you do to this for me-"

"Miko-sama asked." he interrupted.

"That's not my point." Kagome sighed. Yes, he felt like he was indebted, and that wasn't comforting to her at all. It would be such a burden on his schedule, and what about his plans after graduation? Sure, she planned for years of research, but for someone outside of the field it would be a lot of time- "You really don't have to do this for me."

"Then I am not doing this for you. I am doing this -with- you." Sesshomaru clarified. "If you are still willing."

Kagome was silent. Too many thoughts and doubts were still floating in her head. Too many possibilities… But are the risks worth it? This is a once in a lifetime chance; when else would they be pioneers of this field? The first miko-youkai pairing to be studied. Wait, what was she even thinking? Pairing? Kami, this isn't going to turn into a couple study, right? Miko-youkai couples do exist, but they're so rare to come by, let alone most mikos aren't practicing and the youkai in the relationship isn't a Daiyoukai… She looked over at him, slightly mortified at her own thoughts.

It must have shown, because he looked taken aback. "If you are worried that I might kill you-"

"No, it's not that." Memories of the night at his apartment fluttered through her head. She was remembering more bits and pieces from the night. She still couldn't believe he let her sleep on him. They would have to set some boundaries, at least. Kagome shut her eyes and willed the blush away. "Fine."

"'Fine' what?" he repeated carefully.

"I'll do it." A chance like this doesn't come up often. For the sake of research, she supposed.

"Good." Sesshomaru felt a warmth pass through him; a feeling of pride and accomplishment. He would be able to spend more time with her after all.

"On some conditions!" She quickly added. His heart paused. "But I-"

The sudden chiming of the house alarm interrupted her, signaling the opening of the front door.

"Shit!" Kagome's eyes widened, and she immediately covered her mouth, "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru watched as she scrambled to the window. She was so flustered, it was adorable.

"Shit. Sorry." Kagome repeated, putting a hand on her temple out of stress. "Um, that's my grandpa? And my mom. And maybe my brother. Hah…" Oh how should she explain this…

"I can leave-" Sesshomaru offered, still amused, but becoming increasingly concerned.

"If you wouldn't mind." Kagome cringed, "My grandpa does this thing when youkai's visit and I haven't prepared for it yet. I've been meaning to but haven't gotten around to it."

"'Thing'?" Sesshomaru gathered his things. He didn't mind at all, at least he got her to agree with the project.

"Um. Just, you know, with written kichi's, the blessings on paper?" Kagome scrambled to tidy the table. "I write them every year for the youkai visitors, he writes the people ones."

Sesshomaru stood with his portion of belongings and made his way to the door.

"I'm so so sorry. I owe you one." she walked with him to the end of the hall and held his bag as he put on his shoes.

"Dinner tomorrow?" he asked, reaching for the bag in her hands. "The deadline is the day after for the project outline."

"Sure, we can finish it then." Kagome agreed. Her shift at the clinic ended in the afternoon. "I'll be on campus."

Their hands brushed as he took the parcel from her. Neither of them could stop the electricity between their touch.

Kagome suddenly grew shy, "Um- here. Before you go." She reached up and untied the ribbon that was holding her wavy tresses up. Brushing her hair behind her ear while saying a blessing, the red ribbon faintly glowed an aurora for a moment. She took his left hand and tied it neatly around his wrist. "Thank you for visiting."

The need to suddenly kiss her barreled him over like a bull. It took every effort to hold himself back. She was just so beautiful. So selfless. So perfect. He gripped her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Thank you." he whispered, "I will see you tomorrow night." and turned to reach for the door.

Kagome was flustered again, "H-hai." and bowed to hide her burning face. "See you tomorrow."

They shared a parting glance before Sesshomaru made his way back to the shrine stairs. Kagome stood by the door and watched him go. She slid the door closed once he was out of view. She let out the breath she was holding and had to lean against the wall.

What the hell was that? Kamis above. There was no way he just kissed her hand!

…

Sesshomaru shut his car door and tossed the bag onto the passenger seat. The flash of red around his wrist caught his eye. It pulsed with her healing reiki and resembled her warm nature. Hn, he thought. He couldn't resist the smile that was forming on his lips. Today was a small victory, at the very least.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Year! Thanks for all your support! Here's to a great 2016!

...

Kagome was in a daze from the moment she woke up. Somehow she made it through breakfast with Grandpa, who interrogated her to no end. Why -exactly- was she dressed in her red and white miko uniform yesterday? Just practicing, she had said, rushing to escape.

Looking around her, she noticed the bus was slowly becoming more crowded. She sighed for the umpteenth time, and checked her phone out of habit. Her shift today would go until closing at the clinic. Then it was dinner with Sesshomaru to plan.

Kami, she couldn't stop thinking about it. In her rush to get ready yesterday, she had forgotten to prepare a visitor's gift. The blessing and ribbon were totally improvised. When he grabbed her hand… she couldn't do anything but watch. His touch was soft, yet his kiss burned and tingled up her spine.

Her heart jumped when another passenger bumped into her and mumbled an apology. She was sure her face was burning. What would this mean for the project? She knew she wouldn't be able to separate her feelings from research. It would make things really complicated.

Kagome sighed again and got ready for her stop. She would have to talk to Kaede.

…

Sesshomaru woke at his usual time, dressed, and was at the office just in time to join his father for coffee. Not that he drank the dark liquid; he already had his morning tea. Regardless, he accepted another round of tea from his father's secretary.

"Ready, son?" Toga asked his eldest.

"Of course." Sesshomaru replied.

The Western Inu Alpha grinned, "Good." and patted Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

This was going to be the last annual meeting of Taisho Corp with Inu no Taisho as their CEO. Next year, Sesshomaru would take his place leading the company into becoming Japan's cleanest energy source. Their next move was to become global.

Sesshomaru settled in as his father addressed the small crowd and presented the company's methods of energy through the power of youkai. Non-invasive hubs had already been deployed throughout Japan's major cities, only absorbing minimal amounts of youki from passersby. Foreign investors in attendance of the meeting started to speak among themselves. It was risky revealing this much information to them. Once they had their hands on the technology, the concept had every potential to become corrupt. Youkai were not batteries, one had argued against his father. Now all youkai were at risk. Toga had assured them that all the hubs were made to be indiscreet, with clear and proper signage. Restrictions involving safe levels of energy absorption would be the highest priority.

The meeting ended on a promising note, nonetheless. Youkai and human populations globally were evenly spread, and quite a few representatives seemed interested. Sesshomaru stood by his father, thanking people as they left.

"It's a shame that Inuyasha couldn't make it." Toga said once they were alone. "But you know your brother - there's always something more important."

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied, shrugging on his suit jacket. He picked up his father's jacket and held it out to try and be helpful.

"Ah, thank you, son." Toga began to reach.

He paused, and gripped Sesshomaru's arm instead. A moment passed and Sesshomaru curiously watched his father carefully pull back the left sleeve of his jacket. Nestled between his two familial stripes on his wrist was Kagome's bright red ribbon tied neatly.

His father's low voice rang clear in the empty room.

"Where did you get this?"

…

Kagome tsked as she grabbed the bandages, "Oh Shippo…"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," the kitsune hung his head in shame. He sat on the clinic's bed trying not to wince as his ankle was being wrapped. "I was only trying to help!"

"You know you're not much taller than her." Kagome smiled.

"But she needed a book from the top shelf! What was I supposed to do, -ask- for help?" Shippo stressed his sarcasm.

"No, a gentleman never asks for help." Kagome retorted playfully. She laughed as he pouted. "She seems like a nice girl." Rin had burst through the clinic doors close to tears. Thankfully the library was in the next building.

"Yeah…" Shippo grew shy and blushed.

"Okay, you're all set!" Kagome finished up, "You think you can manage?"

"I think so…" he said as she helped him stand.

Kagome chided, "It's just a sprain, so stay off your feet. I -know- you still have my crutches from last time."

"Yes mom." Shippo rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

They made their way to the front desk, "Besides, I'm sure Rin will take care of you."

"Kagome!" Shippo gaped.

Sure enough, Rin came rushing to his side. "Are you okay? I was so worried! I shouldn't have asked you to get that book." she said remorsefully.

"I- I'll be okay," Shippo blushed, "don't worry about it."

Rin's brows furrowed as she turned to Kagome, "Thank you so, so much!" and bowed repeatedly.

"Oh, it's fine," Kagome hid a grin, "That's why I'm here. Take care of him, alright?"

"I will!" Rin said dutifully.

Kagome waved goodbye to the pair and sat back at the desk. Her aunt and uncle had adopted Shippo when he was just a kit. They became fast friends as cousins. Well, it was more like having another little brother. Souta really looked up to him. It was nice to see him break from his shy shell and make friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Miroku popped his head around the corner.

"Kaede-sama wants to see you." he said, "I'll stand watch." he saluted to her and the empty waiting room behind her.

"Psh. Sure." Kagome grinned. She knew this was about the project. Making her way down the hall, she knocked lightly at the office's doorframe.

"Come in." Kaede's warm voice greeted her, "Ah, Kagome!"

"Kaede-sama." Kagome bowed and took a seat.

"Have you thought of a proposal?" the older miko asked.

"Not quite…" Kagome hesitated. Thoughts of Sesshomaru creeped back and doubt overcame her again. "Would this study become part of my thesis?" She swore she could feel the tingle of his kiss against her hand.

"My intention for this was to guide your future studies and what direction you could take them. Consider this an open, self-directed class towards your degree. Your thesis will come in your final year." Kaede watched as Kagome still fidgeted.

"Child, what worries you?" the miko asked, "This is a great opportunity, and you have the most potential I have seen for quite a while."

Kagome blushed, and debated if she should ask. The research can't very well -overlook- their interactions. Objectives had to be straight forward. The results would be entirely different if, for example, they were relatives, or drastically different in age, or… something. It's because their relationship would be different. Kagome's heart sank a little. "H-how is this going to work if he has feelings for me?" she asked sheepishly. Would he be dismissed as a participant? She worried. Deep down, she wanted to get to know him.

Kaede chuckled, surprised, "Well, if that is the case, we can only deal with numbered results. Something that can be measured." her eyes softened as she patted Kagome on the arm. "If love happens, let it happen. You cannot stop it!"

Kagome turned bright red, "But- well- I wouldn't call it lov-"

"Give it some thought," Kaede reassured her, "We have until noon tomorrow."

"H-hai." Kagome bowed politely and closed the door behind her. Mixed feelings of relief and anxiety washed over her. They could still work together, even with the understanding that she was attracted to him.

Her cheeks burned even more. There was no denying it now; she -was- attracted to him. He must like her too…right? Or else he wouldn't have kissed…her…

Thoughts of his soft lips came to mind again. Kami, she had to stop herself. This was getting embarrassing.

…

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. He suspiciously analyzed his father's attentive gaze towards Kagome's ribbon.

"I received it from a friend." Sesshomaru stated.

Toga flicked his eyes to Sesshomaru's, curiosity spiking. "And does this friend of yours happen to be a miko?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Yes."

"I would like to meet her." Inu no Taisho decided, looking back at the ribbon.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well," Toga mumbled, almost to himself, "she's created something quite interesting." He reached for the red silk, and revealed the glowing aura that surrounded it.

Sesshomaru's wrist was starting to numb. He couldn't contain a growl that slipped from his teeth. What was his father doing to her ribbon? It was his.

…

Kagome and Miroku sat side by side at the front desk, bored out of their minds. The entire day had gone by without another person walking into the clinic.

"Well, I mean, I guess it's good no one's here." Kagome said as she flopped back in her chair.

"I could break that guy's arm," Miroku pointed at the unfortunate student in the window, "That'll give us something to do."

They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Kagome returned her gaze out the window and sighed.

"I really need to figure this out." she groaned, and rested her chin in her hand.

Miroku leaned back in his chair, "Well, if you just -tell- me what it is, I can help."

Kagome thought about it, "Mm… no."

"Why not?!" Miroku exasperated.

"You wouldn't be serious about it." Kagome shrugged. Her phone dinged a text, and caught her attention.

[What time do you finish?] Sesshomaru's text read.

She penned a reply, [In 10 mins. Where did you want to meet?] Her heart sped up as the seconds ticked by.

[I will pick you up] Sesshomaru's reply crossed her screen.

Kagome blushed. Did he have to be such a gentleman? She texted back, [Ok. I'll be here] She stared at what she had just wrote, overanalyzing it. Of course she would be here - he just said he would pick her up. Ugh, that must have sounded stupid, she thought.

"I'll go lock up the rooms." Miroku got up.

"Okay." Kagome said. Another text blinked on her phone.

[Hey, you better be free tonight. You owe me one, remember?] Kagome groaned at Sango's text. What was her best friend up to now?

[I'll see. If I do, can I stay the night?] she quickly typed.

Kaede walked in behind her, bags packed. "Have a good night, Kagome."

"Goodnight Kaede-sama. See you tomorrow morning." Kagome politely smiled.

The older miko pushed open the front doors, only to let someone in.

"Ah! Konbanwa! Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama." Kaede nodded. Kagome's breath hitched at the very mention of his name.

Sesshomaru bowed, "Miko-sama. Konbanwa." he waited until she left before eagerly turning his attention to Kagome. He could barely contain his heart as he inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla. "Ready?" he asked lightly.

"Um, yeah, let me get my stuff." Kagome flustered. Did he dress up just for her? His suit made him look so professional it was sexy. She cleared her throat, "Where did you want to eat?" Hopefully she wouldn't be underdressed…

"Did I hear dinner?" Miroku hollered as he blindly entered the room. "Oh." he froze. He looked between Kagome, then Sesshomaru, "This isn't a date, is it?" he grinned.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and glanced over at an absolutely horrified Kagome. What did she tell him?

"Ahaha… It's nice to see you again, Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku quickly bowed and tried to save his ass. Kami, if looks could kill, Kagome would have his head already.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all your support! Onwards with the story!

...

"I cannot believe you, Miroku!" Kagome whispered furiously as Sesshomaru walked ahead of them.

"I said I was sorry!" he whispered back, "Hey!" she gave him a good punch on the arm.

Sesshomaru glanced back at them. Kagome's sheepish grin towards him was definitely hiding something. Even after they had agreed to be honest with each other. Just who was this man to her?

They arrived at the cafeteria, which was surprisingly crowded for a weeknight. All the students must be returning from their winter holidays. He spotted a table, unfortunately in the middle of all the commotion.

"Oh! I'll go save it!" Kagome maneuvered her way around people and promptly plopped down her bag. "You guys get food, I'll wait till you get back!"

"What?" Miroku asked. It was getting loud.

"Go - I'll wait here." Kagome motioned.

Miroku saluted, "Roger that." and left his stuff on the other chair.

Sesshomaru took his jacket off and placed it at the back of the chair Kagome was sitting in; inadvertently claiming her as his, or rather, for other males to back off. Particularly this Miroku fellow. He had met Inuyasha's friend once before, but hadn't gotten to know him. He rested a hand on the chair and bent down over her so she could hear him better. "What would you like?"

Kagome turned suddenly at his low voice in her ear, only to be tickled by the curtain of his long silvery hair. Blushing at how close he was, she fumbled, "Oh, um. I can get it myself."

"It will only take longer, at this rate." he eyed the numerous lines forming.

She looked around, and realized just how many people there were. "Ano… what are you gunna have?" she looked up at him and batted his tie that was hanging close to her face.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the kiosks and looked down at Kagome-turned-neko bopping his tie. Emotions were thoroughly mixed between pride, because she indirectly asked for his approval of food choice, and disbelief at how adorable she was being.

"What are you doing?" he asked quickly, hiding his grin as best he could.

"Playing with your tie." Kagome innocently said.

She was becoming increasingly irresistible, he cringed. He lowered himself even more and leveled her, "It is my -company- tie." he emphasized, keeping up appearances. Her pouting pink lips were too close. He sighed internally, and forced himself away, "I will fetch you something." A soft tug at his tie stalled him.

"Nothing spicy…" Kagome mumbled, "…please." a blush lingered on the bridge of her nose.

Sesshomaru nodded, and Kagome watched him blend into the crowd. Kaede's words echoed in her head, _If love happens, let it happen! You cannot stop it!_ She shook her head, trying to pull herself together. Her heart was racing and she couldn't control it. She looked around, paranoid that someone had seen her blush.

Oh, what was she going to do… She wasn't even sure what they could even start on, as far as research goes. Measurable numbers? Like what, count the different ways they could kill each other? She thought sarcastically. She could only imagine that the closer they got, the more altered any results would be. What kind of thing wouldn't involve their relationship?

Kami, what was she thinking. They just met not too long ago. What if he was already in a relationship with someone else? What would that make her? Would he even want to do this? Why did would he still kiss her if he was in a relationship? What if he-

Miroku plopped down his tray of food beside her and interrupted her thoughts. Right - Miroku was still here.

"You're not getting anything?" Miroku asked with his mouth full of fries.

"He's getting something for me." she said, trying to think of some way to excuse herself and Sesshomaru from dinner. At this point, she didn't really care how that would come across, she just needed to talk to him alone and clear all of this up. "What are you doing after?" she asked.

"I need to hit the gym after this food." Miroku laughed, "What about you guys?" he asked, moving his tray for Sesshomaru as the Daiyoukai sat down at the small table.

Kagome looked down at the tray placed in front of her. Was that a cat-shaped omurice? She looked over at Sesshomaru's plate and found an Inu-shaped omurice. She quirked her head at him.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, and took the inquiring look as a go-ahead to answer Miroku's question. "We are planning for an upcoming project." he second guessed himself once Kagome's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"What type of project?" Miroku asked, missing Kagome's reaction.

"Ahh… A project for an elective. We're in the same class." she scrambled.

"Oh? Which class?" Miroku wondered. They were in entirely different faculties.

"History 304." she bluntly lied. She took it last term.

Miroku bought the lie, "Ah. Cool."

Kagome was trying her best not to look guilty under Sesshomaru's curious gaze when her phone rang. Apologizing, she answered it at the table.

"Kagome, you are going to love this!" Sango's voice sounded positively suspicious.

"What?" Kagome could barely hear her over the noisy crowd.

"I signed us up for kickboxing class tonight at the gym!" she gushed, "You said you were free, right?"

"What?" Kagome repeated, "No! I said I -might- be."

Sango sighed, "But you owe me! Please? It's in an hour, you can't make me do this alone!"

Kagome put a hand over her face and shut her eyes, not believing her best friend, "Sango-" she whined as she opened her eyes, only to see Miroku scarfing down the last of his food, oblivious to her conversation. An idea suddenly popped in her head and she grinned, "You know I'd never leave you alone." she tried to make it sound believable. Oh, this would be good.

"You're the best! I'll see you there!" Sango hung up, super excited.

Kagome put her phone on the table and took a couple bites of her dinner. She met Sesshomaru's still curious gaze and paused. It was more demanding, at this point. Why had she lied?

"Do you work out?" she blurted.

"I do." he carefully answered.

"Great! Let's go together!" she stared at him trying to insinuate something he wasn't aware of. His eyebrows furrowed further in confusion. Was this because Miroku had said he was going to the gym?

"I didn't know you worked out, Kagome." Miroku laughed. He got another punch in the arm because of that.

…

Kagome fidgeted at the door as she tried to spot Sango in the small crowd.

"Did you sign up for this?" Miroku asked Kagome, peeking his head into the gymnasium. Sesshomaru had gone back to his apartment to get a change of clothes, and they were still waiting for him.

"Nope," Kagome's grin grew exponentially when Sango waved back at her, "You did."

"What?" Miroku was confused. He watched the two girls exchange hugs.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Sango whined at Kagome.

"Miroku's so much better at it than I am, aren't you, Miroku?" Kagome nudged him.

He looked stunned, and gave Kagome a desperate look. "What are you doing?!" he barely whispered.

"You owe me for tonight!" she glared back at him.

"But I said I was sorry!" Miroku whispered back, eying Kagome's friend. Immediately, straightened his posture. He was completely mesmerized.

"Sango, this is my co-worker Miroku. Miroku, my best friend Sango." Kagome happily introduced. Of all the awkward times Sango found guys for her, this was payback.

"It's nice to meet-" Sango started politely, before her hand was snatched and kissed by Miroku.

"The pleasure's all mine." he put on a brilliant smile and was as suave as he could be.

Sango bristled, and held herself back from slapping him. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with you." she murderously laughed.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling at the pair. Miroku wouldn't know what hit him. Literally. "Well, I'll be on the treadmill. You guys should probably get ready." She nearly laughed Miroku's extra sexiness was met by Sango's glares.

She stayed at the door, and watched her two friends start the class. A tingle at the back of her mind caused her to turn and glance over her shoulder. There, at the front entrance of the gym, was Sesshomaru in sweats and a hoodie. Her heart did a summersault as she hungrily stared at him.

Kami help her.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was Kagome's thundering heartbeat. His eyes met hers, and he began to notice much more. Her face was flushed in embarrassment, like she was hiding something. Miroku was nowhere to be seen, and her vanilla spice was becoming more…. No…that couldn't be…

"Ano… thank you for dinner." Kagome fumbled with her bag, "I should pay you back."

"It's fine." he curtly said. He was dreading what had her so flustered. Did the monk do something to her?

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

A sudden crash caught their attention. Kagome rushed to the door to see what had happened.

"Well done, Sango! That's how you do a proper hook!" the instructor praised loudly. Sango stood smugly over a fallen Miroku. She helped him up, unaware of his wandering hand.

Kagome laughed as her friend promptly tripped Miroku, causing him to fall on the gym mats again. He probably deserved that. She turned to Sesshomaru, who stood curiously behind her looking in at the class.

"Ah, that's my friend over there." She pointed to Sango. "She's always trying to set me up, so I thought I'd return the favor this time."

Sesshomaru scanned the couple, analyzing what that meant exactly. So Kagome wasn't interested in the monk after all. He was relieved.

"And…this way we can talk alone." her voice was shy. Sesshomaru's spirits lifted even more. She wanted to be alone with him.

"Where did you want to go?" he asked eagerly.

"Um…" She just realized how close he was to her, "Anywhere is fine…"

The hallway suddenly flooded with giggling girls in tight yoga pants. Kagome watched as some of them shamelessly ogled the Daiyoukai standing next to her, who was seemingly unaware of them. She cursed to herself, realizing she was no better. No; she was much worse. She tried to stop the imagined images her brain created yesterday night in the shower. Kami.

"Are you alright?" He furrowed his brows. There she was looking all flustered again. What was wrong?

"I- I'm fine!" she stammered, "Looks like their class just finished. Did you want to see if the room is free?"

He nodded, following her down the hall. The schedule posted beside the studio's door indicated its vacancy for the next two hours. At least they wouldn't be disturbed.

Kagome dropped her bag by the mirrored wall, "Is this ok? I mean… I didn't want to stop you from working out...or anything."

"I kept tonight open." For you, he thought. He helped lay out the yoga mats in the middle of the room and settled onto one of them.

"Oh." Kagome sat opposite from him reached for her bag. Her plain reflection taunted her in the mirror. She dug around her bag and started pulling out her folders. Why was she getting anxious?

"What were your conditions?" Sesshomaru propped up his arms on his bent knees. His wrist flashed her red ribbon distractingly.

"Huh?" she tore her eyes away from his wrist and to his gaze.

"Your conditions." he repeated, "For our research." He liked the sound of that. Our research.

"Well- um…" She struggled, "that depends."

"On?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome thumbed through her papers, not looking at him, "Whatever -this- is."

The statement left him confused. He watched her shuffle through her bags, obviously waiting for something from him. A moment ago she seemed fine. Was she upset now?

Kami, she really wasn't any better than those girls. The thought unsettled her. She took a deep breath, and put on a smile, "So how was your day?"

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru sat straighter. He tried to read her but couldn't, and it scared him. "Be honest."

His anxiety increased as he was met with her silence. "Do you not trust me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, it's not that." Kagome said, "I'm sorry. I just-" she pursed her lips and shook her head in annoyance. "There's so much I'm not sure about. And I guess it bothers me that you're okay with it."

"That is the whole point of research." he stated.

"It's not about the research." her heart felt like it was about to burst, "It's about us. Whatever this is."

"-This-?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"I mean, we barely know each other and I have no idea what we're going to do and-"

"Kagome." he watched as she clammed up and looked away guiltily.

"Why did you kiss my hand?" she breathed.

"Because I'm attracted to you." he said.

Kagome snapped, not knowing how else to react, "Is that why you agreed?"

"Miko-sama approached me in hopes that you would also be willing." he said.

"You're not answering my question."

"Yes." he admitted, "Would you prefer if I did not?" his tone had bite. He fidgeted and looked away, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left my apartment."

More of her silence led him to assume the worst, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought there was something."

"There is." she said softly.

He turned his head to her. She wasn't looking at him. Kami, she was harder to read now. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It makes things more complicated." she couldn't stop herself from feeling guilty. With everything that had happened, she still couldn't shake the feeling that all of this had been pure luck. What she did could've been much, much worse. And here he was, all confident in her abilities, when she couldn't even trust herself. She didn't know why, exactly, just that she didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve his trust, "I don't deserve you."

Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. Didn't they just agreed that there were feelings for each other? "What makes you say that?"

"Because you trust me." she said.

"Is that a crime?" he demanded, "Name one good reason why I shouldn't trust you."

"I could've killed you!" her voice unwillingly wavered.

"And I, you. But we did not." he said sternly, "I thought we had gotten past that."

"Well I guess I haven't." she said.

Sesshomaru sighed. How could one be so stubborn? Had she not realized how much good she had done? He reached for her hand, only to have her react away from him.

"I want to show you my aura." he stated.

"But I can't guard myself yet, I'll leave traces." she added to her list of things she was incapable of.

He reached again, "Please."

Reluctantly, she gave him her hand. He pressed it over his heart, covering his hand over hers. The room transformed into a divided cosmos; their own auras displayed behind them. Only this time, instead of a glorious starry night behind Kagome, a curtain of fluttering pieces of paper covered his view of it. Thoughts of doubt, self-loathing, and despair leaked through with every flutter.

"Can you find it?" he asked her.

"Find what?" she asked.

"My injury."

She scanned his expanse of sunlight. It was hopeful, like a clear, bright sunrise. She found not even a cloud of illness, nor any evidence of a torn aura. "You look perfect."

"Exactly." Her eyes flicked to his, uncertain. His aura shifted to a midday sun, filled with pride. "You've healed me completely. That is why I trust you."

Kagome continued to look around, if only to avoid his eyes. But she was looking at his soul. There was no hiding from him. Her flawless work of stitching his aura back together surrounded her with a warmth she never knew. His grip on her hand tightened. He watched as her midnight sky slowly revealed itself, page by page. An aurora of emotion swirled against his side. She felt humbled. Now she would realize how much she did for him.

He let her take her hand away from his heart, making the room reappear. It was then she realized she was crying. She felt silly.

"Okay." she whispered. She gave a great sniffle, and blushed, embarrassed.

His heart swelled at her acceptance. Sesshomaru chuckled and brought her close, kissing her forehead.

"Good." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: In case you're a little lost, I'm referencing the last chapter of "24 Little Hours"

...

"Um so…" Kagome couldn't stop blushing. She quickly wiped away her tears, "How is this going to work?"

"Which part?" Sesshomaru leaned back.

"The research part. If the 'us' part is going to happen." she said.

"I didn't realize it was conditional." he stated.

"That's what I'm wondering." Kagome sighed, "I mean I talked to Kaede-sama about this and she said to find something numerical that can be measured."

Sesshomaru pondered for a moment, then, "You talked to her about 'us'?"

"I was afraid being together would disqualify us from research." she glared him, "Don't get cocky."

"I didn't say anything." he hid a grin.

"I can feel it. Your- just ugh. You're so arrogant!" she huffed.

He felt her annoyance tingle at the back of his mind. "Is this what you meant by 'traces'?" A spike of horror immediately came through. "The night after you took your aura back…" he wondered aloud. His realization matched her horror and he stopped himself from saying more. That was the night he helped himself in the shower. Did she feel all of that? Shit.

Kagome panicked. Kami, so he did feel it. She hadn't used her vibrator in so long. It was just because she woke up and was sleep deprived and lacked better judgement and-

"Look, I can explain-" her face was beet red.

"No, I don't think you should." his cheeks also tinged, thinking she would recall how she felt his most vulnerable state. He covered his mouth in embarrassment. Kami, just think of how the sex would be.

They both took a moment to regain composure. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "If we are to do measured testing, it must exclude emotion as a direct influence."

"So something physical? We've already healed your arm." She turned to him and felt he had the same train of thought. Her eyes widened, "No! I am not going to hurt you!"

"All we need are two identical injuries." Sesshomaru concluded. His father is a Daiyoukai, as well as his mother - but not many knew that. She left the family while he was still young. Regardless, his ability to heal minor wounds was effortless.

"You're -actually- offering self-inflicted pain?" Kagome asked. "There has to be something else. Besides, there's already research on miko-human connections improving healing rates."

"But I'm not human." he stated.

"And I'm a miko. We're practically spiritual opposites." Kagome thought of family background. The only reason they had the shrine was because of their heritage, not necessarily their spiritual powers. Mikos and monks are just people who have developed their abilities and granted the title. She wondered, "What makes you a Daiyoukai?"

"Selective breeding. I come from the line of Silver Inu." he said.

"They still do that?" she gaped.

"It ensures the longevity of a pure bloodline." Sesshomaru brushed it off, "It's a long story. I am not fond of family politics."

"Can you transform?" she had read about it before.

He raised his eyebrows, "If you mean allowing my spiritual youki to become physical, then yes, I can. Though, I am out of practice."

"Practice?" she asked.

"It's an ancient tradition, being able to summon your youki state. There are not many opportunities or requirements for it in our society today." he responded.

"Oh." That made sense. "What's it like? Being in your youki state?"

Sesshomaru found it odd trying to explain something natural about himself, "Personally, when I am in that state, my senses are only aware of the spiritual life forces around me. Anything… related to the physical world, like our current language for example, I cannot process."

"Hm." Kagome looked like she was thinking.

"Do you have an idea?" he asked.

"Maybe? But I don't-"

There was an abrupt knock on the glass window. Miroku waved as Sango burst through the door, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

"How was it?" Sesshomaru turned to Miroku, who had collapsed on the floor beside him.

"Amazing." The dazed monk said, staring at the ceiling.

Sango dropped her bags and sat beside Kagome, "Oh that was so fun!" then whispered, "He is -such- a perv though! Did you know?"

"No, I had no idea." Kagome grinned.

"Liar." Sango giggled and gave her best friend a shove. "He's not the best at blocking punches." she said in a louder voice.

Miroku looked over at her and grinned, "You're just so distractingly gorgeous, my dear Sango." He couldn't dodge the bag that landed on his stomach.

"Jerk." Sango blushed as Miroku rolled over and groaned.

Kagome tried to hold back a laugh, "Um, Sango, this is Sesshomaru."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, it's nice to meet you." Sango gave a bow.

"Likewise." Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"Could you excuse us for -one- sec?" Sango smiled then grabbed Kagome and dragged her out of the room.

"Sango-" Kagome started.

"Kami, why didn't you tell me you were meeting with -him-! How did you guys even meet?" Sango asked.

"We met at the clinic, and it was a last minute thing. We're working on a project." Kagome clarified. She wanted to spare Sesshomaru the onslaught of questions that Sango undoubtedly had. "Look, if my mom asks, I stayed over at your place, okay?"

"Oh? What sort of project is this?" Sango nudged her, winking. "He's so much hotter in person!"

"No! It's nothing like that! We just met for crying out loud. We just have to plan stuff." Kagome sighed. "We just haven't thought of anything yet."

"Well I'm sure it'll -come- to you." Sango giggled hysterically.

Kagome gaped shoving her friend, "Sango! Kami, you're worse than Miroku!"

"Hey- I resent that." Sango sobered.

They giggled their way back into the room. Somehow, Sesshomaru and Miroku had made small talk. Miroku had become friends with Inuyasha not too long ago. They met while moving into the same building on campus. Inuyasha's set schedule in Electrical Engineering left him quite busy, so they hadn't seen each other recently.

"Well, we should get going, right monk?" Sango nudged Miroku with her foot.

"Whatever you say, dear." he said, dreamily.

She tried to hide her blush. "We'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Sesshomaru-sama." he gave a polite smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kagome gave her friend a hug.

"Okay." Sango hugged back, and whispered, "Be -productive-!"

"Sango!" Kagome scolded, then waved goodbye. She turned to Sesshomaru, who had a strange smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Further down the hall, a loud smack echoed against the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hihi I'm back (for now). We'll see how life goes. Here's another chapter!

"Why are you smiling?" Kagome was suspicious. Sesshomaru didn't seem the type to smile often.

"Are you sure it'll 'come' to us?" he got the reaction he was looking for.

"Kami! You're just as horrible." She moped and sat down beside him. She hugged her knees and ducked her head into her arms to hide her blush.

Sesshomaru gloated in silence. He turned to the miko sitting next to him and studied her for a moment. She was sitting awfully close. He leaned over and nudged her with his shoulder. "Is there a reason you didn't tell her about us?"

"Are we going to fight already?" Kagome asked, "It's been, what, an hour?"

"You're dodging the question." he felt her bump into him and rest her head on his shoulder.

She sighed, and gave his shoulder a nuzzle. "You're my secret." She felt his ego swell at the back of her mind. A spark of alarm was there too. She turned to him, confused.

"Unfortunately, you cannot be mine."

"Your secret?" she couldn't stop her heart from dropping a bit.

"My father wants to meet you."

"What? Why?" she watched him pull up his sleeve. Her red ribbon popped over the cuff. "That? But that's just- it's just-"

He waited for her to continue. His father was wondering the same thing.

"-It's a blessing! I -blessed- it and gave it to you." she couldn't explain it any better. She gave him a defeated look.

"When did you say your shrine was opening to the public?" he asked.

Kagome had to think, "This coming Monday at noon."

"We'll be there."

"Oh." It's only the Ambassador. Holy crap the Youkai Ambassador.

He checked the time, "We should leave soon. This building gets locked up."

Kagome gathered her bag, "But we haven't finished yet."

"We have fourteen hours." Sesshomaru calculated. "Let's go to the library."

…

The library, unfortunately, was closed. However the study areas down the hall were open at all hours. Kagome peeked her head into one of the rooms. Every corner and couch was taken up by students who were either studying or being couple-y with each other. She shyly averted her eyes, walking past a particularly… involved couple.

Sesshomaru met her in the hall from checking another room and shook his head. He definitely didn't want her seeing what was going on there. You'd think people would have at least a shred of decency.

Kagome sighed, stressed, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to." He checked his phone.

"Kami, we spent forty-five minutes doing nothing!" she whined. Nowhere else was open. Oh, there was Sango's dorm…but it was after hours. 'No boys allowed' she rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru could feel her anxiety in his mind. Surprisingly, it was causing him to become stressed as well. "Let's go." he decided.

"Where?" Kagome scrambled to keep up.

"My apartment." he said.

She stalled, "A-are you sure?"

He turned abruptly, almost causing her to crash into him, "Do you want to spend another hour looking elsewhere?"

"No…" she sighed and followed him as fast as she could.

…

Kagome couldn't contain her nerves as they rode the elevator. She felt his frustration build as they passed each floor. Here she was, going to his apartment. Again. What was going to happen? What if they couldn't think of anything? Was he bringing her here because-

"Stop." he growled. Her emotions were like a runaway train.

"Sorry." she mumbled. The elevator dinged, and she silently followed him down the hall. Well, as silently as she could keep her thoughts. Was that even possible?

"Welcome home…for the next twelve hours." Sesshomaru unlocked his door and flicked on the lights. "Make that eleven. I do not want to be late for our appointment."

Oh. He expected her to stay the night. Kagome fished out her phone and checked the time. By the time they figure something out- if they ever do- it would be too late to crash at Sango's place. Kagome raised her head only to find that Sesshomaru had disappeared. She looked around the apartment; it was orderly, yet still lived in and comfortable, just like she remembered. She plopped herself down on the couch she had previously slept on and rummaged through her bag.

Sesshomaru wandered into the room with a laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um… tea? If it's not too much trouble." she said.

He hesitated, "What type of tea?"

"Anything's fine." Kagome shrugged.

Sesshomaru stood for a moment longer, before going to his kitchen. What type of tea, he scoffed. He opened the cabinet doors and greeted the organized collection of tea. From oolong to rooibos, he had everything from around the world. Perhaps something floral, like jasmine. Yes. It seemed to suit her.

Kagome was reading over the proposal sheet again, trying to find anything to help them. "It says here it can be changed afterwards." She half-called to the kitchen. Was he sure he wanted her to stay the night?

"We have to start somewhere, though." he brought back a large teapot and two ceramic cups.

Kagome moved her papers from the table to make room, "Oh, you didn't have to make a whole pot."

"I will join you." he sat down on the floor and poured her a cup. "It's hot."

"Mm. Thank you." she sniffed the tea adoringly, "My favorite." Kagome felt a swell of pride come from his aura.

"Hn."

They sat in silence, exchanging emotions through the traces of aura left in each other's minds. Kagome was content with holding her tea at the moment, but she quickly became aware of his eyes on her. Her bashfulness flooded into his mind where eagerness had been previously.

Kagome moved to place her cup on the table but her arm bumped the couch, causing the boiling liquid to spill on her hand.

"Ah!" she cringed, "I'm sorry." she tried to minimize the mess before realizing her hand was continuing to burn.

Sesshomaru jumped up and quickly took hold of her wrist. He could feel her pain. "Kitchen." he commanded, guiding her up.

He held her hand under the faucet as he filled the sink with cool water. Then submerging it, he examined the damage. The area of her skin was deepening in color, turning a brighter pink.

"I'm sorry." she apologized again. She tried not to hiss as every beat of her pulse brought a sting to the back of her hand.

He shook his head. "The fault is mine. I should have waited to serve you."

Kagome watched as he grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water, only to drink from it himself. Then, he took her injured hand and brought it to his lips.

"What are you doing?" she was half-panicked.

"Healing you." he looked her in the eye

She blabbed, "I'll be fine. I'm a miko, remember? It'll just take me a couple days to-"

His tongue made contact with her skin. The cold drink made his ministrations cooling. Kagome watched helplessly as the Daiyoukai gently licked her wound, taking small sips of water in between. It was sending sparks up her spine.

She let out a small gasp as he licked her finger. His heart stopped, analyzing the noise she just made. Their eyes met.

The look she was giving him only confirmed what he felt in his mind.

Kami help him.


End file.
